Unfamiliar Love
by Logan75
Summary: AU: Jane's job as a CIA agent prevents her from loving, but what happens when she meets the perfect scientist Maura Isles. An independent woman. But their relationship isn't really a relationship at all just a strong miscommunication of feelings. They both know they love each other. Kind of a slow burn to Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

"You're leaving?"

It wasn't the first time she asked her this question, nor would it be the last. Some how she couldn't seem to control the need to know. Always one to draw pleasure from someone, male or female, and not think twice about whether they'd stay or not. Whether she'd stay or not. If she was taking in their home she'd never stay. If her night of pleasure took place in her bed, her environment, she'd wait until her breathing evened out then simply say 'I had a good time. You may use the bathroom on the right before you leave.' She felt no shame, wasn't that what sex warranted, pleasure? Wasn't that what most people wanted today, sex with no relations? Emotionless to all of her lovers. Not one feeling passed between her and her victim. Not even a particle of likeliness.

A "Heartless and emotionless woman" was how she was seen to everyone that worked for her at her company. Being the sole owner of the National Knowledge of Science Research Foundation based in Massachusetts. A science research facility for the gifted. A multi million dollar business. She knew she had to be the authoritarian that she was perceived to be. It was how she earned her respect.

Now this beautiful, intelligent, sexy, honey blonde debutant wasn't anyone of a whore, she simply took what she needed when her body longed for that touch. It was not an every day thing but rather once a week and maybe every once in a blue moon she'd call a past lover back into her sheets. But there was something different about this woman she had been "fucking" for the past five months that made the hairs on her back tingle. Was it her tall and lean body. Her gentleness she possessed only for her when they were in the throes of passion. Yes she could be a stallion in bed when she wanted to but to the blonde's own surprise she liked the slow and teasing caresses too. "Fucking" didn't seem like an accurate word for their time spent together to her anymore.

An unfamiliar sensation coursed through her veins whenever this raven haired woman called. 'Open the door.' She'd say and the blonde would already have her hand on the doorknob already anticipating her arrival the moment the dark haired woman's ringtone sounded.

"Yes. You know I always do." She said standing from the bed and letting the sheet pool around her feet. The chilled air further hardening her post orgasmic nipples. "But I'll be back, Maura." She said with certainty. Her name softly played from swollen lips, a reassurance of some sort.

"When?" There wasn't need in her voice per se, maybe one would confuse it for neediness but these women both knew it was a question that neither of them could answer honestly.

"I don't know."

"You never know, Jane. It's three in the morning I don't see why you can't spend the next few hours here and sleep with me." Sitting up, the comforter slid below her now exposed breast.

"You know why I can't. I can't predict when I'm gonna show up again, or when I'm going to be called in on a case. My job keeps me traveling. My job is dangerous. You know why I don't sleep over, it's not safe for you or me. My main concern is you not getting hurt." The last part was whispered to herself.

"Yes, I remember. I don't know why I asked, you're never here more than a couple of hours anyway. I highly doubt someone would track you back to my house. But you know as well as I do that you sleep better here." Maura says as she stands from the bed and makes her way over to Jane slipping one of her legs in her panties. "I also recall you telling me rule number one in your code book, 'The CIA doesn't recommend nor do they allow agents to obtain relationships with the outside world. Whatever we do with a partner is strictly for sexual benefit'. You don't follow directions very well. I know this isn't just a beneficial thing for you." She stated matter of fact.

"You don't have to say it like it's so void of commitment." After a short pause Jane admitted, "Maura you know its not like that anymore."

"The first and only time you've stayed, you told me it was the first time you hadn't had a nightmare. Please, tell me what it is like?" She asks getting closer to Jane.

"I dont know, okay. All I know is that I like you."

The blonde's heart beat just a little bit faster at this confession but she quickly pushed that feeling away. Emotions were too complicated. "And every free time I get I come and see you, don't I?"

"You come and fuck me." The doctor's tone bitter but there was still a bit of sadness laced within. Referring to what they were constantly doing as "fucking" still didn't taste right on her tongue. These last two months were more than the standard fuck. She said it more to unconsciously deny that this was more than a "thing" between them, and that all it was, was for sexual benefits. A way of release. This set up was always procedure for her in the past. A way to show her superiority. But now things were different. Her nonchalant resolve faltered just a little but it had not been noticed by the agent because of the dark room. The only lighting shining on the back wall cast by the street light that shone through the semi drawn curtains.

She received no reply in return as Jane resettled herself back in the bed and crawled over the crumpled sheets to grab Maura by her biceps and pull her within a foot of each other and asked, "Will you be patient with me?" That was another unspoken rule, no hand holding.

"I will." They leaned in and kissed for a brief moment but that chaste kiss held promise. A promise they didn't know they had made.

"I really can't say what I'm asking you to be patient for. I don't think I'm asking much of you but just trust me, alright?"

Maura shook her head and helped Jane gather her articles of clothing that were strewn all around the bedroom floor. Trusting wasn't an easy task for Maura Isles. Maura had been a lonely child with love only given by her nannies. She once believed that there was true love out there for everyone as her fairytale books had led her to believe. That all changed the day she was left heart broken by her first love and then she knew that her idea of a "soulmate" was just what she had read; a fairy tale. After that she trusted no one but the books she studied.

Once she was clothed except for her boots and a few other things the smaller much more naked woman helped the CIA Agent put on her coat. It was a domesticated act and they both understood it somewhere in their minds but neither would ever acknowledge it. Not yet anyways. It felt right, to be this way with the other. It was comfortable.

"I'll call you when I get a chance." A final kiss was shared between the two. This particular one was much more passionate and slower. Again and again after Jane left it hurt a little more each time for the both of them. When they broke the kiss after what seemed like hours, Maura pulled the taller woman into her and rested her head on her chest and breathed in the scent that was only Jane. The aroma of the honey blonde's hair seeped into Jane's line of smell and she relished in the moment, possessively combing her fingers through the hairs on the nape of the scientists neck. With a final goodbye for the night she placed a gentle kiss in the shorter woman's hair as Maura gave one last tight squeeze. Nails scraping the leather jacket that she desperately clung to.

"I'll be back."

"Yeah. Goodnight Jane." Maura whispered.

"Goodnight. I love.." Those three words almost slipped from her mouth before she caught herself. "...what we have. I wouldn't trade it for a million bucks." Their hands breaking apart as she closed the door the separated them.

Padding back to her room that she just minutes ago shared with a lover, friend, whatever she was to the brunette, she accepted the fact that Jane was more important to her than anybody she let into her life and this scared her more than she was able to deny. Realizing how cold she had become, she made her way down the hallway, pulled back the covers, slid in, and let the comfortable silence lull her to sleep. _It would have been better if you had stayed._ She thought to herself before she succumbed to the darkness behind her eyelids.

* * *

Morning came and went as the evening crept in and the sky darkened, the sun slowly and subtly slipping behind the ocean. Maura had just finished another long day at work, her body drained from the constant thoughts of one Jane Rizzoli, and the ice over her heart began to make a new layer as the warm effects of the agent wore off. It wasn't the first time the dark haired woman had taken up residence in her mind all day, images of long black tendrils, muscular olive toned skin, perfect cheek bones and lips. A warm tingling shot its way through her groin at the vivid images of her lover. Fingers reaching within her skirt pocket to retrieve the keys to her 2014 Audi s5 convertible, she swiftly unlocked the doors and got in. Putting the key in the ignition she started the luxurious car and drove the 30 minute drive back to her home.

Her mind began to wander back to the very pleasant and welcomed dream she woke up to in a sweaty mess of tangled sheets. _Her breathing labored. Chest heaving. The brunette's hand made expert circles around her pulsing clit while suckling on the scientist's earlobe. Groomed fingernails clawed at a full head of raven haired locks, back arched to accommodate the hand that so eagerly lowered to dive within the essence of her wet core. Moving from Maura's ear to nip at her neck and collarbone the tastes of salt, sex, and cinnamon coated her tongue as she made her way over the swells of creamy breasts to puckered nipples. 'I wanna feel you come undone in my arms.' She whispered in a sultry tone before her tongue roughly ran side to side, up and down bathing each breast. Moan after moan ripped its way past the blonde's lips and this only spurred Jane on. Long worked fingers plunged in and out at a deliberately slow and steady pace. 'More' Maura breathed pressing on the top of Jane's head with one hand while the other nudged her shoulder urging her to go lower. A smirk played on the brunette's lips, she knew just how to rile the blonde up and what to do to curl her toes. Displeasure registered on the scientists face when Jane removed her hand from her clit to spread her legs further apart. A trail of kisses and licks paved their way down Maura's stomach before slick red lips enveloped the throbbing nub in her mouth. What felt like forever, the torture was finally over as Maura's climaxed ripped through her. The brunette's tongue didn't let up as she moaned into her saturated pussy. The vibrations bringing a second mini orgasm, shattering the last little bit of herself that held onto reality, shock after shock rippling through. _

_Jane moved back up the quivering body that lay beneath her and coaxed her lover back down to earth. 'I got you. I love you.'_ Is what dream Jane had said to her before Maura woke with a start.

* * *

A car horn sounded and brought Maura out of her reverie. Eyes wide with panic she swerved out of the cars way back into her own lane. "God, this woman has me so unlike myself." She said to no one. "Not to my knowledge have I ever felt this way towards another. You must be something special, Jane."

Reaching for her phone that lay in her purse on the console to check the time, she swiped her thumb over the screen and noticed she had an unread message. The corners of her mouth lifting in surprise at Jane's name that shown across the top. Never had she texted after less than 24 hours apart. Sometimes it had been days, weeks even before she received a message. In the beginning Maura never waited or expected the messages but now she anticipated them.

Turning into her driveway she read the message. 'I'll be back sooner than you think, love.'

Hope swelled in her chest. Her heart fluttered. Jane had uttered to her in her dream 'I love you' but somehow this meant more to her than those three words. Anyone could say they loved someone, but to promise a return held greater worth. It played over and over in her mind, that message, like a mantra but she didn't know how to reply. So she just sent 'I'll be waiting' and got out of her car before she made it towards her house.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted you all to know some background of the characters first before we move forward. We'll know more about Jane in the next chapter. Please read and review! And give me ideas if you'd like to see something happen. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything to Tess and Janet And TNT. **

* * *

It had been a month since Maura had seen Jane. Everything went back to the way it was. Maura sat at the desk in her office sorting through the files that piled up over the weekend. She sorted through the files separating them between company needs and business affairs. Grabbing a blue pen out of the cup that adorned the right corner of her desk, with the other pens, she took off the cap and licked the tip. Scribbling her signature on few pages before she heard a knock on her glass door.

"Come in." She said

"Ms. Isles, there is a woman here to see you. Says she has to see you but I don't see her on the list. Do you want me to turn her away? She says her name is Mackenzie Dean." The receptionist, Carla, said.

The scientist put down her pen and crossed her legs under the mahogany desk. "Yes, send her in. I've told her at least a hundred times to schedule her appointments."

"Ok." Was all Carla said before she headed back down to the lobby.

* * *

Three minutes later a tall woman with dark brown hair and olive skin, dressed in a burgundy pant suit with a charcoal gray button up blouse and matching four inch heels walked into the room. Without looking up Maura addressed her, "Mrs. Dean?"

A small chuckle was heard. "Whats with formal greeting?" Mackenzie grabbed one of the comfy leather chair in the corner and sat down scooting it in front of the other woman on the opposite side of the table. "Sorry I didn't make an appointment. Forgot." She said with a sly smile.

"I should have turned you away, I'm a very busy woman." Maura proclaimed.

"You know you wouldn't have." The beautiful woman said, a smile on her face.

"Yes I would have. I have other people waiting hours to get in a meeting with me." The blonde finally looked up at her visitor and stared into her eyes than glanced at average pink lips. "Besides I only let important people in here, not people who are going to waste my time." Now the scientist wore a matching smile as Mackenzie.

"Well, I would have waltz right in here anyways."

"And I would have had security carry you right back out." Their smiles grew at the playful banter being exchanged. "What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't a girl come and see an old friend."

"Yes she can. But you have no friends." Maura stated with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Ouch doc, that hurt just a little." She shifted in her seat. "Well then, how about a girl coming to ask an old flame out to dinner tonight?" Her heeled foot sliding under the desk, closer to the blonde's.

"You came all the way to Boston from Illinois to ask me out to dinner?" Scooting her chair forward she came in contact with the dark haired woman's foot. Mackenzie thought it a great opportunity to slide it lasciviously up and down Maura's left leg. "How'd you know I didn't have plans?"

"If I can remember correctly, I believe you and I were both friendless bitches." The foot that oh so slowly tiptoed up Maura's leg began to rise higher up to the beginning of her knee. "I can't see how spending the night alone with a mean old woman re-watching old documentaries about sea snails would be better than going out to a fancy restaurant with a beautiful, wealthy, fun, and caring woman. Who would also show them a good time in the bedroom if they got the chance. Plus we still have to negotiate an offer on one of your Beacon Hill homes." She winked.

"Did you just call me old!?" The scientist asked incredulously. "And I don't watch documentaries about sea snails. They were seahorses." The shorter woman said in matter of fact way.

"Whatever it was, I'm pretty sure it was boring. So come out with me, I'll even take you dancing. I know how much you love dancing."

"Ok, I'll come to dinner with you. But no dancing, you recall what transpired the last time." A slight blush colored both of the women's cheeks. At the mention of dancing both began to remember what occurred later on that night.

_Mackenzie held a smaller, paler hand in her own as she lead the other woman to the dance floor. The place was crowded, it wasn't a regular spot for them. The music was loud and the air filled with food and sweat. Maura tangled her hands in dark hair while the taller, muscular woman grasped at her hips. Sounds of fast paced music filled the air and their ears as they started a slow seductive dance with each other. Their bodies only a few inches apart. Mackenzie sang along to Gossip's Heavy Cross that played in the background, then she pulled the scientist flush against her and breathed in her ear. The sultry tone of the business woman's singing voice caused goosebumps down the other's back. Maura threw her head back exposing her glistening neck to Mackenzie. When red lipstick stained lips came in contact with Maura's pulse point she shuddered. This soon led to heavy and heated kissing as tongues dueled for control, hands slid down each other's back towards round asses. Everything around them seemed to disappear as they wrapped themselves in one another more and more. They pulled back for air, breathing heavily into the other's mouth as their foreheads touched. _

There was a second knock on the glass. Both women looked towards the door to see the same receptionist back to let her boss know there was a man here for his 12:30 appointment. "Okay send him back." And then she was gone.

When they came out of their reveries Mackenzie noticed how far her foot had travelled up Maura's leg. It was now resting itself at mid thigh. Neither tried to break the contact as hazel eyes peered into ocean blue. It was Maura who spoke first, "Um...yes," she cleared her throat. "I'll see you for dinner."

"So is that...is that still a no to dancing?" Mackenzie asked.

"Yes. I don't want you to get the wrong idea."

"What do you mean wrong idea?" The blue eyed woman asked.

"I don't want you to assume we'll engage in sexual intercourse."

"I don't assume that at all. I hope, but I don't assume."

Maura said nothing but sat there and averted her gaze towards the notepad next to her laptop.

"Do you remember the last time we made love, Maura?"

"We didn't "make love" Kenzie."

"The hell we didn't! You remember how we touched, the sparks. Before that asshole Ian turned you into some unemotional detached sex machine when he left you. And even after he left it still felt the same between you and I, even though you tried to deny it. You loved Ian so much but whenever he was gone you gave your love to me."

"Who else was I supposed to turn to when he was gone?! You were my closest friend and I needed to feel something other than loneliness. There was no sparks for me, yes I liked you but that was all." Cried Maura. Her face changing from upset to calm in a matter of seconds. "I don't want to dwell on the past, Mackenzie, so here's my number and address. You can pick me up." Reaching over and grabbing the notepad she hurriedly scribbled out her information.

When she was done she heard the man enter the room escorted by Carla. Mackenzie grabbed the paper from Maura and headed out the door without another word.

* * *

It was 6:17 in the evening, Maura started to search around the kitchen for her tea. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bag of salad, yogurt dressing, and cold grilled chicken pieces. Popping the cold chicken in the microwave she set it for thirty seconds and headed over the counter to neatly place the leafy greens on her plate. As she finished, she put the tea bag in the water and let it boil. When the microwave sounded that it was finished, she walked over and removed the bowl, scattering pieces of meat all over her salad. She unscrewed the top off the dressing and poured a healthy amount. Once she put everything back in the fridge, Maura went to the dining room table and began to eat.

Satisfied with the waters hot temperature, she poured some into a cup and added two spoons of sugar, stirred, and returned back to her chair. Over by the couch table she could hear her phone as it made a chiming noise signaling a new message.

Thinking it was either work or Mackenzie re-confirming their 8:00 dinner she let it be and finished eating. Making her way over to the couch and grabbed the remote turning the tv on. After so many minutes Maura realized nothing intriguing was on so she picked up her phone and scrolled to the unread messages and saw that it wasn't in fact Mackenzie or work but Jane saying she had a few minutes to herself.

Maura quickly replied 'Hi, I miss you here.'

Shortly after her message was sent she received another. 'I miss you too. I don't have a lot of time. Korsak is moving me to a safe house...so my plans of returning earlier wont happen. I'm sorry'

'Okay, just message me whenever you can. What happened this time?'

'Somehow my name was leaked to DiVicci when I was undercover.'

'Who is DiVicci?'

'An English mob boss. But how was your day?'

Maura was hoping this question didn't come up because she knew the agent would end up getting the dinner out of her one way or another. So she decided to be truthful.

'My day went well. I got invited to dinner tonight in about an hour and a half.'

'With who?'

'With whom?'

'Maura!'

'An old friend from college.' Maura cursed herself for not being able to lie to this woman. It was impossible for her to lie anyways but she couldn't for another reason other than not being able to. It just didn't seem right. Jane was someone she uncommonly felt the urge to be completely honest with even if she wasn't in her presence.

'What's the event?'

'Just a simple dinner. We haven't seen each other in a very long time.'

'Is she a past lover, Maura?' The agent asked out of the clear blue taking Maura by surprise.

'Yes.' Replied Maura immediately.

'I know we aren't exclusive but don't give away what's mine.' A second message came through right after. 'Please.'

'What's your's that I can't give away?' The blonde questioned, trying to change the conversation from seriousness to something else.

'Yourself.' Jane didn't want to seem too possessive when she didn't know how the other woman felt. Hell they weren't even in a relationship and it was clear they weren't getting there anytime soon, so why should she tell her that she couldn't give herself away to a potential lover when she wasn't always around. But Jane felt as though Maura's detached nature surely wouldn't rekindle the flame she had with this "old friend" so she wasn't too worried. The raven haired woman wasn't completely honest with herself either, yeah she knew she desired her, that was obvious. But what she couldn't understand was why had she told Maura to be patient with her. Why she told her to save herself for her. Jane didn't know when she'd come back or if she'd come back, her job was risky. What if Maura promised to wait but Jane never returned? She'd ruin her chance at a family, at being a wife. She didn't want to be selfish but Maura opened up knew feelings for her.

'Am I your's? We never discussed this topic.'Maura inquired. She wanted to know if Jane wanted to be with her. Talking about these such things were never brought up face to face, there was always too many emotions floating around in situations like these. This way no one would have to face the other.

'You are as far as I'm concerned. I don't want someone else to get to have what I have with you. I don't wanna sound selfish but I don't share my toys.'

'What does your toys have to do with our discussion?'

'Figure of speech, Maur.'

'Of course. What do we have together, Jane?' Questioned the scientist.

'I don't know what to call it but its special, a bond that's stronger than any of my other past lovers. What I feel for you is new for me. The whole butterflies in the stomach thing when I know I get to come see you. But I gotta go so I'll talk to you when I can. Have fun on your date.' Jane quickly shoved her phone in her pocket and ran to the gravelly voice calling her name without opening the last message from Maura.

'It's not a date.'


	3. Chapter 3

"Her name is Jane." Maura whispered into the phone.

"Finally a name. I knew there was someone, the way you glowed the first day I seen you. And you never do that." With a sultry chuckle the voice of Mackenzie travelled through the other end of the line.

"She's...wonderful." She continued to whisper into the phone. There was a pause for several minutes as Maura reached for the organic tea she ordered from the waitress a few minutes ago. Maura sat at one of the stools sipping her tea and tapping her fingers along the cup. Mackenzie was, if she was honest, her only friend besides Jane but Jane was a current lover and Kenzie's silence was making her nervous.

After what felt like hours for the scientist Mackenzie finally spoke, "Tell me all about her!"

A grin spread across her face as she began to tell Kenzie all about the times she spent with the CIA agent and the unfamiliar feelings she experienced when they were apart.

* * *

"Do you love her?" Questioned Mackenzie.

"I don't know. It feels like I do but I _loved_ Ian and the feelings I have for Jane are different but in a refreshing and pleasant way. With Ian I thought he was the love of my life. I wanted to wake up next to him, cook breakfast with him, do anything he'd ask if he needed it. I wanted to spend all day with him. With Jane I want all that too." The scientist took another sip of her tea. The café was pretty busy for 7:00 am and the air was filled with freshly brewed coffee and shampoo and body wash of men and women. Maura watched as the early risers scrambled about making orders. The waitresses and cooks rushing to take the orders. Maura had come here almost every day for the last six years and she knew almost every face and name. Today there was about two dozen faces she did not recognize. _Maybe there was a new internship_ she thought. "But the only difference is with Ian I really didn't care if we didn't spend every day together, cook together, wake up in each others arms. When I don't get to experience those things with Jane it literally makes my heart hurt. Honestly this revelation terrifies me a little. Maybe even a lot. Because she's barely here, as I've told you earlier, and she already takes up 70% of my daily thoughts."

"This whole time I've sat in my office listening to you and I could already tell the difference in the way your voice when you speak about Jane. But do you want to know the biggest difference I've noticed?" When she heard silence on the other side she knew Maura was listening intently and wanted her to continue. "You _loved_ Ian but you are_ in love_ with Jane."

A sigh and a small sniffle ripped its way past Maura's will to hold the tears back. How could she of all people cry?_ In public_. Maura Isles does not cry. How could she, she thought she had cried every last tear and dried her lacrimal glands all out. She wasn't prepared for Kenzie to say the inevitable but when she did it made Maura feel kind of free. And free was what she wanted , no strings attached, no commitment. Jane's free was another type of free though.

"There is nothing to be afraid of. Definitely not of love. I know you've been done wrong in the past and you have this, excuse me if I offend you, outrageous manipulative sex life. But as far as I can see Jane is not what you should be afraid of, what you should be afraid of is losing her to her job or someone else."

The charcoal gray skirt slowly rode up with every nervous movement the scientist took. So she stood up and adjusted her attire. Maura's cup began to empty as the two friends moved along with their conversation. Gulping down the last little bit in the classiest way she knew how Maura moved to throw her cup in the trash and headed out the door.

It was a short walk from her favorite café to her work place so she decided to leave her car at the coffee shop parking lot. "I know. A few months ago she almost told me she loved me. I'm not one to assume, but I believe she stopped short because she thinks I don't love her back." Maura whispered.

"She almost said it!?" The businesswoman proclaimed excitedly over the phone. "What did she say!?"

"Jane was leaving like usual and after we kissed and held each other she began to leave. Before she got out of the door she said 'I love...' and then covered with 'I love what we have.' Part of me felt hurt that she couldn't bring herself to say it, the other felt extremely happy."

"Tell her first."

"What!?" She screamed, coming to an abrupt halt in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Tell. Her. First."

"God no, what if I was mistaken and she doesn't feel the same or worse, I scare her off and she leaves for good. I can't take that chance ."

"Maura I have always been honest with you. You need to tell her. From what I can tell Jane sounds like the perfect girl and if you don't snatch her up, I will." Mackenzie said with a chuckle.

"I would have to kill you first." The light humor eased the tension in Maura and she resumed her walk down the street.

* * *

Ten minutes later Maura walked through the doors of her office and sat in her ridiculously expensive burgundy leather chair, pulling out the desk drawer and the folders within. "I'm gonna do it."

"Do what?" Her friend said confused.

"Tell her I love her."

"Good luck, sweetheart."

"Thank you, I don't think I would have had the courage to do this without you Kenz."

"No problem at all. All I've ever wanted to do was see you happy and even if it wasn't with me you know I'd still support you and help you get your knight in shining armor."

"Just like you tried to set me up with 'Mr. Knight In Shining Armor' a year ago?"

"Hahaha sorry. 'Mr. Knight in Shining Armor' was just filth in aluminum foil!"

* * *

"Rizzoli we think we know how your name got out and we're working on a way to get to them." Said Cavanaugh from the Director of National Intelligence office.

"Who was it!?" Jane asked through gritted teeth.

"You know I can't tell you that. If I did you'd run straight at them without backup and get yourself killed. You're reckless Rizzoli but you're also one of my finest and I can't let you get hurt."

"I should! That bastard has had me in this shit hole for three months now, not to mention without contact to anyone from the outside. Not even my partner Frost! So Cavanaugh tell me who leaked my name."

He could tell the raven haired woman was livid but he still didn't budge. "No, but I can tell you that you will be out of here in a little less than a month. Until then I can give you two calls. No more than a minute a piece. Use them wisely, _Jane_." When he was finished he walked to the door of the safe house and slid the heavy titanium to the side and stepped past the four body guards letting them close it behind him.

"What phone am I going to use!" Jane screamed to no one. "Fuck you, _Sean_." Walking back to the cot she had called a bed for the past few months, she sat down and opened her necklace around her neck revealing a picture of Maura she had snapped of the blonde at 4:00 in the morning as they had an early breakfast before Jane had to leave again.

"God I miss you Maura. If I knew this shit would have happened I probably would have told you the truth." She closed the locket up and slid it back under her shirt and lay down on top of the covers. Sleep started to take over her as she had been restless the night before.

* * *

Couple hours later the agent stirred due to a knock on the secure and protected door. When the person behind it got no answer they knocked again harder this time.

"Come in." The groggy woman said.

"Agent Rizzoli, we have been ordered to deliver a cell phone to you. It's designed to time out at sixty seconds. You will receive a warning at ten seconds and another at five before the phone cuts off. There are a hundred and twenty seconds on the phone total so you can make two calls." The handsome shaggy bearded man said as he handed the phone to Jane. He was dressed in standard bodyguard uniform. Black boots, black army pants, black jacket, and black gloves, equipped with an F-2000 Assault Rifle.

"Yeah I know how many seconds are in two minutes. Cavanaugh sent this?"

"Yes ma'am. He ordered me to wait in the room while you made the calls too. I'll just be over here in the corner."

Standing up from the bed Jane invaded the man's space. "Do not call me ma'am and second of all no you won't. You'll wait outside like the rest of the guards." Jane growled. She wasn't always this snappy but being confined to a 20 by 20 feet cube would drive anybody mad.

"Head orders, ma'am, uhm, I mean agent Rizzoli."

Jane let out a long defeated sigh and stalked over to the chair in the opposite corner of the room. "Okay, whatever. Sorry for, you know, snapping at you."

Twiddling the phone in her hand she contemplated who she should call first her ma or Maura. _Ma_ or _Maura_.

_Ma_.

_Maura_.

She opted for the former and dialed the familiar number. After three rings her mother picked up. "Hello?" There was question in the older Rizzoli's voice.

"Hey ma."

"Oh Janie! I was so worried about you! What happened, where are you, have you been eating, are you hurt!?"

The questions flew at Jane like bullets in a war zone. "Whoa, ma slow down. I'm at a safe house. Some asshole found out who I was."

"Language Jane!" Her ma interrupted.

"Really? I tell you I'm at a safe house and you chastise me for my profanity?"

"Sorry, sweetie, please continue." Mama Rizzoli said sincerely.

"To answer the other questions. Yeah I've been eating but the foods terrible! It's organic shit, stuff, sorry, and not anything like your meals ma. And no I'm not hurt, thanks to the little jail cell they have me in. Not even air could get to me." The dark haired woman said dryly.

"My poor baby. I was wondering why I kept getting my food back in the mail instead of your weekly thank you letters and my daily phone calls stopped. At first I thought you were doing some secret assignment but then you would have called at least twice in the time you've been gone. Why can't you be a ballerina like you said you were going to be!?" Her Ma begged in the phone.

"Because I was six when I said that. And yeah, Cavanaugh has me completely clueless about my whereabouts. So I don't have an address for you to send the food too. But good news, he said I'd be out of here in less than a month." The lengthy woman stretched out slumped in the chair and peered over at the man facing the wall trying to be as unnoticeable as possible.

_Ten seconds_.

"Dammit, this phone is timed at sixty second and I have about seven left. So I love and miss you, Ma."

_Five seconds_

"I love and miss you too, baby. Be safe and come home in one piece please."

"No promises." Jane laughed then the phone went dead.

Pulling the phone from her ear she dialed the blonde's number and waited for it to ring.

"Hello, Isles." Said Maura.

"Hey baby!"

"Jane!" Her name wasn't a question. She knew that voice anywhere.

"Yeah, I miss you."

"I miss you too, Jane." Maura had been sitting at her desk eating a yogurt she had been saving since this morning. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, cramped but okay. How've you been? No other lovers?" Jane asked jokingly.

"No absolutely not. I know we aren't together really but I wouldn't betray your trust like that"

Hearing the seriousness in the scientist's voice sobered Jane up and she replied, "I wouldn't either. Thank you, Maura, that really means a lot to me. I want you to be mine Maura officially, I do, but I have to get myself situated first. I can't really say I don't wanna rush this because we've been seeing each other for the past fourteen months but I want this to be right, perfect."

"Me too. I wish you were here. I miss your arms around me even if it isn't for that long. I miss your kisses, your loving stare, your touches. Definitely your touches. The way you bring me to ecstasy and back. I miss all of you and everything about you." Maura confessed. It wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. Once she said it she couldn't stop.

"I miss doing all those things to and with you, baby girl. I'll be home in less than a month and then I can be yours." Maura could feel the brunette's smile through the phone.

"I would love that." The scientist smiled.

_Ten seconds_.

"Ugh, Maura, this phone is timed and I only have a few seconds left. I'll be with you soon alright, remember that and don't give what's mine away to anyone else!"

_Five seconds_.

Maura chuckled into the phone and said, "If you tell me what's yours I won't."

"You know what's mine, Maur." There was a second's pause.

"See you soon, Jane. I lo-"


End file.
